Life in a Pokemon World
by Sonamy forever88
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Amy are all sucked into Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Now they all have to beat all eight gym leader, defeat the Elite Four and Team Rocket. Can they, with their new Pokémon partners pass the test or will they be stuck in the Pokémon World forever?
1. Sucked into FireRed and LeafGreen

Life in a Pokemon World

**A Sonic and Pokemon Crossover**

**Characters (They don't actually act like the characters or have their Pokemon teams.)**

**Sonic= Ash**

**Tails= Brock**

**Amy= Misty**

**Theme Song (I don't own it)**

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause."

"I will travel acrooss the land, searching far and wide."

"Each Pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside."

"Pokemon!"

"Gotta catch them all (It's you and me!) I know it's my destiny!"

"Pokemon!"

"Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!"

"Pokemon!"

"Gotta catch them all! (A heart so true!) Our courage will pull us through."

"You teach me and I'll teach you."

"Pokemon!"

"Gotta catch them all! Gotta catch them all!"

"Pokemon!"

Espisode 1- Sucked Into Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen

"Dang it" Tails shouted as his last Pokemon fainted, ending the battle. The kitsune slammed his DS shut and tossed it onto the table with a defeated sigh. Tails's brother, Sonic and Amy, Sonic's self-proclaim girlfriend looked up from their own DS's to stare at the young kitsune, curiously.

"Uhh...you okay Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails sat back in his orange chair that was beside the couch.

"I'm fine. It's just Erika and her stupid Grass-types." Tails answered.

"What about them?" Sonic asked.

"I can't seem to beat her." Tails said.

"Erika? I had no problem beating her." Amy said, perring over her DS to look at Tails.

"That's because your starter has a type advantage over her, mine doesn't." Tails said as he got up from his chair. Amy shrugged.

"Then the only advice I have for you is to train your team and stock up on potions." Amy said, before turning back to her game. Tails rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the advice." Tails said, before he turned and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The days have been going by very slow since Eggman hasn't attacked the world in like two weeks. Since Tails and Sonic has nothing better to do they both went shopping, when they came back there was a brown package sitting on their doorstep with Amy standing beside it, looking down at it with interest. Turns out that inside the package were 3 DS's, 3 games, and a note. Amy had just came to Tails's house a few minutes ago to ask for a cup of sugar for a cake she was making. (Really, she just wanted to see Sonic.)

Tails read over the note. It said that a contest that he had entered a few months ago had choose him as the winner and hope the he enjoyed his prize. Tails had entered many contests over the past few years, so many that he couldn't keep track of the all but he didn't remember any contest saying that he would win games or DS's but none the less Tails was still excited that he had won something for the first time without the help of his brother, Sonic. Since there were 3 DS's Tails gave Sonic and Amy one. They figure out later that the games in the box were Pokemon LeafGreen and two copies of Pokemon FireRed. Sonic decided on FireRed and so did Amy since she wanted whatever Sonic wanted. Tails got stuck with LeafGreen but he was okay with that. They all started playing their games about 3 days ago and things were going alright. Sonic was far into the game. He had already beaten 7 gym leaders and was training for the eighth. Amy wasn't far behind but she was having a little trouble with the sixth gym. Tails was still having trouble with the fifth gym leader. Tails walked back into the living room, a cup of water in hand.

"I wonder what Eggman's been up too." Tails wondered outloud. Sonic shrugged.

"With Eggman you never know." He said. Amy looked over at them.

"Maybe he's taking a break from his evildoing?" Amy suggested. Tails and Sonic erupted into laughter.

"Yea, and I'm going to start taking swimming lessons." Sonic said, as his face turned red with laughter. Amy frowned and turned back to her game.

"You never know. Maybe he is." Amy growled before turning back to her game. After Sonic and Tails got their laughter undercontrol, Tails decided to make some lunch. It was 12 o'clock anyway. After Tails had prepared the food Amy and Sonic saved their games, placed their DS's on the table, and walked into the kitchen to have lunch. Little did they know that their DS's were beginning to glow a strange light.

(Time Skip...)

"Great lunch Tails." Sonic said as he picked up his plate and placed in the sink. "But Amy could of done better."

"Hey!" Tails shouted. Sonic smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding." He said as he walked back into the living room. Amy had just finished her lunch and was helping Tails cleared the table because clearly Sonic wasn't going to do it. Lazy hedgehog.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked from the living room.

"Yea?" Tails called out.

"Did you do something with our DS's?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I've been in this kitchen the entire time. How could I have done something with the DS's?" Tails asked as he placed the last cup in sink for Amy to wash.

"Then where are they?" Sonic asked.

"I left mine on the coffee table." Tails said.

"And mine right next to your's." Amy called out as she finished up the dishes.

"None of them are here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, they should be there. You probably aren't looking hard enough." Tails said as he rolled his eyes.

"You guys, I'm serious. I can't find them." Amy and Tails sighed together before they turned to enter the living room.

"Sonic, they are right...here?" Tails was now looking down at the empty spot where his DS should be. "Okay Sonic, what did you do with it?" Tails asked, turning to his brother.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" Sonic shouted.

"Uhh...guys?" Amy asked.

"Sonic, I know you think this little prank of your's is funny but I don't." Tails said, his voice stern as if he was addressing a 5 year old, not his older brother.

"Uhh...guys? You should look at this." Amy said, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Tails, this isn't a prank even though it would be a good one." Sonic said.

"GUYS!" Amy screamed.

"What woman?" Sonic asked as he turned to face her and then gasped when he saw all of thier DS's floating in mid-air, each glowing a strange light. "Tails, what the heck is going on?"

"How the heck do you expect me to know?!" Tails shouted.

"You're the smart one! You're suppose to know everything!" Sonic shouted back. Suddenly the DS's flipped open, showing blank bottom and top screens.

**"Come to me children of Fire, Water, and Grass!" **A deep voice shouted. Suddenly a gust of wind started out of nowhere, trying to suck everyone into the DS's.

"Everyone hold on!" Sonic shouted. Everyone tried to hang on but the DS's only sucked in harder.

"Sonic, help!" Tails shouted as he was sucked into his DS.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as his brother disappeared.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she lost her grip on the chair that she was holding onto and got sucked into the DS.

"No!" Sonic shouted. He let go of the bookcase he was holding onto and dived into the DS to follow his friends. Once Sonic was gone all 3 DS's closed and fell to the ground.

(Time Skip...)

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!" A voice shouted from the darkness.

"Huh? What?" Sonic asked, opening his eyes to see another pair of eyes staring back at him. "Ahhh!" Sonic screamed.

"Whoa Sonic, calm down. It's only me." Amy said, sitting up. "I was trying to make sure you weren't dead."

"Well I'm not." Sonic said, sitting up and looking around. They were sitting in a field of grass with about 3 houses sitting behind them. One was bigger then the other two and was painted yellow with a white, flat roof while the other two houses were both white with a red roof. "Where are we? And where's Tails?" Sonic asked, looking around. Amy pointed to the young kitsune who was a few feet away, looking around.

"He's over that and for where we are, I have no clue." Sonic stood up, along with Amy.

"Hey Tails, do you know where we are?" Sonic asked. Tails turned around.

"Oh, you're awake. I have no clue where we are." Tails said.

"Great. I guess we better look around but once we find our way home we're throwing away those DS's. No questions asked." Sonic said as he looked around. Behind them was an river that led to an ocean and the tiny town was surrounded by thick trees and in front of the town was a small dirt path the lead out of town. Sonic prepared himself to run and took off. Sonic always liked to start slow then speed into a run. As he was running he realized something. He couldn't go any faster! "Tails! Tails! Something is wrong!" Sonic shouted.

"What?" Tails asked, turning towards the blue hedgehog.

"I can't run!" Sonic shouted.

"What!" Tails shouted.

"I can't summond my hammer." Amy cried. Sonic and Tails turned to Amy. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Let me try something." Tails said. He then jumped into the air to try and fly but fell back down to the ground. He looked at his tails to see that nothing was wrong with them. Tails has lost the power to fly. "This isn't good."

"You're telling me." Sonic said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Well first of all we need to find out where we are." Tails said, looking around.

"Kids, over here!" A voice shouted from the distance. They all turned to see a brown fox with brown eyes waving to them. He was dressed in a white lab coat and looked very familiar for some reason.

"Should we?" Amy asked. Sonic and Tails both shrugged and started towards the fox. Amy sighed and followed.

"Umm...hello." Tails said. The old fox smiled.

"Sonic, Tails, and Amy, I'm glad that you all are finally here. Now you can choose your starter." The old fox said.

"How do you know our names?" Amy asked.

"Why wouldn't I know your names?" The fox asked confused.

"Wait? You said we can choose our starter. What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" The old fox said.

"Forgot what?" Sonic asked.

"That today is the day that you choose your very first Pokemon and start your journey." The fox said. Tails, Sonic, and Amy all looked at each other.

"Could you excuse us for one moment?" Tails asked. The fox nodded but he looked very confused.

"Guys!" Tails whispered. "We got sucked into our Pokemon games!"

"Oh really now?! I didn't notice!" Sonic whispered.

"Now that we know where we are how are are going to get out?!" Amy cried.

"I don't know but..."

"Kids? Could you please hurry? I have some research that I need to get done." The fox said.

"I just realized something. I know why that guy looks so familar. That's Professor Oak from the game. He's the guy who gives you your starter Pokemon in the beginning of the game."

"Oh yea. Now I remember." Sonic said, looking back at the old fox.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Amy asked. Tails placed a hand under his chin.

"I think...we should just go along with it." He said finally.

"You mean like...play the game?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded.

"The game sucked us in for a reason. Maybe the only way out is to beat the game." Tails said.

"That would probably be our best bet." Amy said.

"Alright then. Let's do it." Sonic said. They all turned back to Professor Oak.

"Okay Professor. We're ready to choose our starters." Tails said.

"Great! Follow me." Professor Oak said. They all followed Professor Oak into the tall yellow bricked building. Inside there were many people dressed in white lab coats. They seemed to be working on some type of project. "Don't mind them. They are just doing a little research for an project we're working on." Oak said. He took them all the way into the back where there was a table with 3 pokeballs on it, like in the game. "Now here are the starters for Kanto. First up, we have Bulbasaur, a Grass-type." Oak picked up the very first pokeball and threw it into the air. It spinned for a moment before it opened and a silver light spilled out of it and landed on the floor. The silver light soon faded revealing a Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur is a very well balanced Pokemon which makes him great for beginners."

"Hi." The Bulbasuar said.

"Whoa! It talked!" We all shouted. The Bulbasaur looked a little confused.

"You can understand me?" It asked.

"Well...yea." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Pokemon don't talk." Oak said.

"But we just heard it!" Amy shouted.

"Uhh...?"

"You're right!" Tails shouted, covering Amy's and Sonic's mouths with his hands. "Pokemon don't talk. You're right Professor."

"Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked in a whisper.

"Clearly we are the only ones who can understand Bulbasaur but the Professor can't and I don't want to attract any unwanted attention, okay?" Tails replied, looking at the Bulbasaur. Sonic and Amy both nodded.

"Werid. I never met any humans who could understand me." Bulbasaur said.

"Moving along now." Oak said as he picked up the next pokeball. "We have Squirtle, a Water-type." He threw the pokeball into the air, releashing the blue turtle Pokemon. "Squirtle has a better defense then the other two which allows him to take powerful hits."

"Hello new trainers." Squirtle said.

"Squritle, these trainers can understand us!" Bulbasaur said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bulbasaur." Squirtle said, waving his friend off. "Humans can't understand us."

"Well these three can!" Bulbasaur shouted excitedly. "They know exactly what were saying right now." Bulbasaur said, looking up at us.

"Umm...okay. You keep on believing that." Squirtle said. Tails and the others couldn't help but smile.

"And last but not least we have Charmander, a Fire-type." Oak said, throwing the last pokeball into the air. In it was a orange lizard-like Pokemon with a flame on the end of its tail. "Charmander is a very powerful Pokemon with a very good attack status." Charmander looked around.

"What's going on?" Charmander asked. "Who the heck are they?"

"Dude, these are the new trainers." Squirtle said.

"What?! But...but I'm not ready yet! You didn't even give me enough time to look cute yet!" Charmander shouted. Bulbasaur rolled his eyes at his friend. While Professor Oak explain what their Pokedexs and their pokeballs do Squirtle when behind Tails and was shocked to see his two tails.

"Whoa! Guys, come look at this." Squirtle said.

"What?" Bulbasaur asked.

"This guy has two tails." Squirtle whispered.

"Is that normal?" Charmander asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe it is." Bulbasaur said.

"I hope he chooses me to be his partner." Squirtle said. Tails smiled a little.

"Okay, now it is time for you to choose." Oak said to Sonic , Amy, and Tails after he finished his speech about the Pokedex.

"I'm going with what I know. I choose Bulbasaur." Sonic said smiling.

"Awesome!" Bulbasaur shouted happily. "I got the blue guy!"

"Tails?" Oak asked.

"I choose...Squirtle." Tails said.

"Yes!" Squirtle shouted.

"So I guess that leaves Charmander for me." Amy said as she picked up the Fire-type in her arms.

"Excellent! Oh! And here's a map so you can find your way around Kanto and their pokeballs." Oak said as he handed Tails a map and the rest of them a pokeball.

"And here are your bags." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see one of Professor Oak's helpers behind them with a cart. On the cart were 3 bags. One was a pink shoulder bag while the other two were blue and yellow bookbags.

"Thanks, I had no clue how we were going to take all this stuff with us." Amy said as she picked up the pink shoulder bag and began to place her stuff inside. Tails and Sonic did the same while their new friends waited beside them.

"I wish you luck on your journey." Professor Oak said, smiling. Tails and the others nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Professor." Tails said. They all then left the lab while also waving good bye.

"Good bye Professor!" Amy called.

"Yea. See ya later." Sonic said.

"Okay guys." Tails said looking at his map. "First we have to go through Route One to get to Viridian City."

"Then let's get a move on." Sonic said.

"I can't believe we're finally on our journeys." Charmander said happily.

"Yea. I'm going to be the strongest Pokemon ever!" Squirtle said. Suddenly Bulbasaur jumped in front Sonic, blocking his path.

"You can understand us, can't you?" Bulbasaur asked, looking up at Sonic.

"Bulbsaur, enought with that." Squirtle said.

"What is he talking about?" Charmander asked.

"Bulbasaur thinks that these humans can understand us." Squirtle said.

"Really? Bulbasaur, you do know that that is impossible." Charmander said.

"It is not!" Bulbasaur shouted, stomping his foot. Tails and the others smiled.

"Actually, we can understand you perfectly fine." Tails said.

"Wait...did they just...talk to us?" Squirtle asked amazed.

"Ha! I was right!" Bulbasaur shouted.

"Whoa! My mind is blown." Charmander said.

"Wow. Humans who can understand. Sorry for saying that you were crazy, Bulbasaur." Squirtle said. Bulbasaur shrugged.

"I was pretty shocked myself." He said.

"Well now with that out of the way we better get going." Tails said as he looked at the map again. "Looks like all we have to do is keep on going straight and that will soon take us to Viridian City."

"Then let's go!" Sonic shouted.

"Yea!" All three pokemon shouted. They all turned and starting walking down to the path the would lead them to the start of their Pokemon journey.

PokeRap- Monday (I don't own any of this)

**OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon.  
>You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.<br>Let's get it on!**

I want to be the best  
>there ever was.<br>To beat all the rest, yeah,  
>that's my cause.<p>

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey  
>Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey<br>Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly  
>Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree<p>

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
>Pokémon!<p>

I'll search across the land,  
>look far and wide.<br>Release from my hand  
>the power that's inside.<p>

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck  
>Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres<br>Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff  
>Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff<p>

**Thirty-two down, that's it for now.  
>Tune in tomorrow, we'll rap at you some more.<br>There's 150, so watch Monday Through Friday.  
>You'll catch 'em all!<strong>

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,  
>Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!<p>

Sonic's Pokemon

Bulbasaur- Level 5- Tackle, Growl

Tails's Pokemon

Squirtle- Level 5- Tackle, Tail Whip

Amy's Pokemon

Charmander- Level 5- Scratch, Growl

Notes- I am not doing things by the book but I am using the map from Pokémon FireRed since that is the only game I own. XD. I am doing Mega Evolutions. I'm also not going to follow the story of the game. Again, I don't want to do things by the book. Another thing, I'm having all of the Pokémon from FireRed and LeafGreen to make it easier for everyone and I'm not taking any OC's. Maybe later but not anytime soon. I also have a poll. "Should the Sonic characters be Gym Leaders? Ex- Knuckles is Brock. Marine is Misty."


	2. A New Teammate

**Espiode Two- A New Friend**

It has now been about an hour or so since Sonic, Tails, and Amy had left with their new partners to Viridian City. They were now walking in a patch of tall grass but they could see another dirt path that lead to Viridian City. Suddenly a purple mouse with a purple tail, cream-colored underbelly and paws and a large set of front teeth jumped out from the grass.

"Rat. Rattata!" It shouted.

"Whoa now buddy. Calm down." Bulbasaur said.

"That's a Rattata, isn't it?" Amy asked. Tails and Sonic nodded.

"Rattata was the first Pokemon that I ever caught." Sonic said.

"I'm pretty sure Rattata is everyone's first caught Pokemon and if not Rattata then Pidgey." Tails said.

"Yea, I know." Sonic said.

"Look, we're just passing through." Charmander said.

"Rattata! Rattata!" The Rattata shouted.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Charmander shouted.

"Why don't we just calm down and..."

"Stay out of this, Bulbasaur!" Charmander shouted.

"Okay then." Bulbasaur said, stepping back.

"Uhh...guys? Have you notice that we can understand our Pokemon but not Rattata?" Amy asked.

"Whoa, you're right. That's strange." Sonic said.

"Maybe it's because we didn't catch it yet." Tails said.

"Possible. I mean, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all have their pokeballs but this Rattata is wild." Amy said.

"Rattata!" The Rattata shouted as it launched itself at Charmander.

"Ow!" Charmander cried as the Rattata made contact.

"Ah! Charmander!" Amy shouted. The Rattata quickly turned around, growling at Charmander, ready to strike again.

"Quick Amy, give Charmander a command!" Tails shouted.

"A command would help." Charmander said, standing up, not taking his eyes off Rattata.

"But...I don't know any of Charmander's moves!" Amy said.

"Your Pokedex!" Sonic shouted. "Check your Pokedex!" Amy quickly dug into her bag and pulled out her pink Pokedex and opened it. Meanwhile Charmander was jumping all over the place, trying to dodge all of Rattata's Tackles. Amy finally founded Charmander's Pokedex entrie.

**"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. From the time it is born a flame burns at the tip of his tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. Charmander knows Scratch and Growl."**

"So Charmander knows Scratch and Growl." Amy said.

"Uhh...Amy? I'm not getting any younger here!" Charamander shouted.

"Oh right. Charmander, use Scratch on Rattata." Amy said.

"Finally." Charmander muttered, slow enough so Amy wouldn't hear. "Scratch!" Charamander shouted as his little claws began to glow. Charmander raced towards Rattata and raked them down Rattata's side. Rattata stood back up and began racing towards Charmander, a white light began to surround it.

"That's Tackle." Tails said.

"Jump Charmander!" Amy shouted. Charmander leaped into the air. Rattata stopped and looked up amazed.

"Rattata?"

"Use Scratch once more!" Amy shouted. Charmander started to fall straight towards Rattata.

"Scratch!" Charmander cried. A cloud dust appeared where Charmander hit the ground. When it cleared they could see Charmander but no Rattata.

"Where did Rattata go?" Squirtle asked, looking around.

"There!" Tails shouted, pointing to a patch of long grass. They saw the tip of Rattata's purple tail disappear into the grass.

"That's what you get for calling me fat!" Charmander shouted before turning back around. "Why didn't you help me?!" Charmander shouted as his friends.

"We couldn't do anything unless our trainers told us too and besides three on one is a little unfair." Bulbasaur said. Charmander sighed.

"I hate you both so much right now." He said.

"You know, I better look up your moves, Squirtle." Tails said, taking out his yellow Pokedex and flipping it on. Sonic did the same.

**"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. Squirtle knows Tackle and Tail Whip."**

**"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day it is born. The seed slowly grows larger. Bulbasaur knows Tackle and Growl."**

"Just like in the game." Sonic said.

"The what?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Nothing." Sonic said quickly, putting his Pokedex away.

"Charmander, I think it would be best if you returned to your pokeball." Amy said. "I'm sure you could use a rest after that battle." Charmander shrugged.

"I guess." He said. Amy reached into her side pocket of her bag and pulled out Charmander's pokeball. "Return." She said and Charmander was gone in a flash of red light.

"Great idea." Tails said. "You two should return too." He then took out Squirtle's pokeball. Squirtle sighed.

"Fine but promise you'll take us out once we get to the Pokemon Center." Squirtle said.

"Sure, now return." Tails said.

"Bulbasaur, return." Sonic said. After all the Pokemon returned the gang started walking once more.

"Great work with that Rattata, Amy." Sonic said. Amy blushed from being praised by her hero.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey guys, look." Tails said, pointing forward. They all looked up to see a town just a few miles ahead.

"Virdian City!" Amy shouted.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted. They all raced towards Viridian City. Once they entered the city Tails pointed to a building with a red roof.

"There's the Pokemon Center." He said.

"I better get Charmander healed up then." Amy said as she walked inside. Tails and Sonic followed. Inside the Pokemon Center there was a red desk with a pink bunny in a nurse outfit behind it.

"That must be Nurse Joy." Sonic said. They all approached the desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?"

"Can you please heal my Charmander?" Amy asked, giving Nurse Joy Charmander's pokeball.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said smiling as she took the pokeball and headed into the back room. While Charmander was getting heal up the gang sat at one of the many tables the center had. Tails unleashed Squirtle and was now was looking over the map Professor Oak gave him while Amy was looking through her bookbag. Sonic was just gazing around the Pokemon Center bored with Bulbasaur and Squirtle playing by his feet. Amy began to put her things back in order. Pokeballs were in one pocket while Pokedex and map were in another. Amy felt something else at the bottom of her bookbag. Confused she pulled out a small, black, square box.

"What's this?" She asked. Tails and Sonic looked over at her.

"Where did you get it?" Tails asked.

"I found it in my bookbag." Amy said, looking at the kitsune.

"Open it." Sonic said. "See what's inside." Amy opened the box and gasped.

"What is it?" Tails asked. Amy pulled out a wad of cash from the box.

"Whoa! That's a lot of money! Where did you get that Amy? Did you rob a store?" Sonic asked.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Amy snapped.

"Huh? What's this?" Tails asked as he saw something white sticking out of the box. He reached over and pulled it out. It was note. "Hey guys, listen to this." Tails said, looking down at the note. "Amy, in this box you will find $500 pokedollars. This should be enough for you to get started on your journey. Remember you can get win more money by battling others. I now wish you luck on your journey. Signed Professor Oak." Tails finished.

"Wow. $500 pokedollars. I wonder if Professor Oak gave us any money." Sonic said to Tails. They both grabbed their bags and looked through it. They were both delighted to find a small, black box like Amy's at the very bottom of their bags. "Found it!" Sonic said as he pulled out his box and opened to find a wad of cash and a note from the Professor.

"What about you, Tails?" Amy asked, turning to her friend. Tails pulled out his box and smiled.

"Yup." Tails said.

"Amy Rose, your pokemon are all healed up. Please report to the desk as soon as possible." Nurse Joy's voice rang on the intercom. The gang got up and walked over to the desk to see Nurse Joy holding a tray with 6 circle holes in it. One of the holes held a pokeball. "Here you are Amy. Your Charmander is fully healed."

"How did you know my name?" Amy asked as she picked up Charmander's pokeball.

"When I was scanning your pokeball all your information came up with it. This computer over here tells me what kind of Pokemon you have, what type is it, its gender and age, and your name and age." Nurse Joy explained, pointing to a row of machines lined up against a wall behind her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for your help." Amy said smiled.

"Not at all but I'm going to guess that you all are Pokemon Trainers and you want to challenge the Virdian City gym, right?" Nurse Joy asked. We all nodded.

"That's right." Sonic said.

"Well I hate to inform you but it is close for now." Joy said with a little sadness.

"What? But why?" Tails asked, shocked.

"The gym leader had to leave on some type of important bussiness. He never said when he would be back." Nurse Joy answered.

"Man, well this sucks." Sonic muttered.

"You know there is a city a few miles away from here that does have a gym." Nurse Joy said.

"Really? Where?" Amy asked.

"If you go north of here you will come to Route Two which leads to Virdian Forest. After you get through that you will find yourself in Pewter City. There you will find the Pewter City gym." Joy said.

"Oh yea! Now I remember. That's where Brock is." Tails said, snapping his fingers.

"Oh, you know Brock?" Joy asked.

"Uhh..."

"Some other trainers told us about him." Amy said quickly.

"Yea, well thanks for the healing now we got to go!" Sonic said just as quickly and grabbed Tails and began to pull him out of the center with Amy following behind. Nurse Joy looked at the trio in confusion.

"That was close." Amy said, breathing out a sigh.

"Yea. Tails, we got to be more careful." Sonic said, turning to his brother.

"Sorry." Tails said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well not that we have some money, why don't we go shopping?" Amy asked excitingly.

"Shopping, really?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"If we're going to be traveling around we are going to need food, clothes, and tents." Amy said.

"She is right, you know. Come on, let's head to the PokeMart." Tails said.

"The what?" Sonic asked.

"The PokeMart." Tails repeated. "Pokemon verison of a store." He explained while returning Squirtle to his pokeball.

"Oh." Sonic said as he did the same.

"Let's move!" Amy shouted as she grabbed Sonic and Tails and pulled them into a small blue building.

(Time Skip...)

After a little while of shopping Sonic, Tails, and Amy had all the suppiles they need. They all bought potions, pokeballs, tents, clothes, Pokemon food, human food, and belts to hold their pokeballs.

"Alright. Now that were all stock up, let's head to Pewter City." Sonic said. The trio then turned and started down the road that lead out of town.

"Let's see. Route Two should be just up ahead." Tails said, looking up from his map. Suddenly Bulbasaur's pokeball began to shake on Sonic's belt.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sonic asked. The pokeball then opened, releashing Bulbasaur.

"Much better." Bulbasaur said while streching each leg in turn.

"Bulbasaur! What are you doing out of your pokeball?!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, I needed some fresh air." Bulbasaur said. Suddenly Tails's pokeball opened.

"What the...?!"

"You never did like staying in your pokeball." Squirtle said when the white light vanished.

"Neither do you." Bulbasaur said.

"Squirtle! How did you get out?!" Tails shouted, shocked.

"What do you mean? I just...popped out." Squirtle said, turning to his trainer. Amy giggled and pulled out Charmander's pokeball.

"Come on out, Charmander." Amy said as she tossed the pokeball into the air. Charmander let out a huge yawn.

"Are we there already?" Charmander asked. Amy shook her head.

"No, I just thought you might like to be out here with us." Amy said.

"Do I have to walk?" Charmander asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as she picked up Charmander in her arms and held him. Amy turned back to the boys who were talking to their Pokemon about what was it like living in a pokeball. "Guys, are we getting to Pewter City or what?" Amy asked. Sonic, Tails, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur looked up.

"Huh? Oh yea. We better get moving." Tails said, turning towards the setting sun.

"Alright fine. You guys can stay out of your pokeballs. Just don't get into any trouble. Okay?" Sonic asked. All of their Pokemon nodded.

"Sure." Bulbasaur said, shrugging. As they were walking along the dirt path Sonic spotted another patch of tall grass.

"Guys, be careful. I see some tall grass up ahead." Sonic said to the gang. Everyone nodded. They all started walking through the tall grass but it didn't take them long for trouble to find them.

"Pidgey!" A brown and tan bird screeched as it flew up from the tall grass.

"Oh come on! We were almost out!" Tails shouted.

"No sweat Tails. I got this. Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Sonic shouted.

"Tackle!" Bulbasaur shouted as he leaped into the air, a white light surrounding him. Bulbasaur tackled the Pidgey, knocking it into the ground.

"PIDGEY!" The Pidgey shouted. Suddenly the bird turned around and began kicking dirt into Bulbasaur's face.

"Ahh! No fair! No fair!" Bulbasaur shouted as he tried to wiped the dirt from his eyes.

"That's Sand Attack!" Tails shouted.

"Bulbasaur, Tackle again!" Sonic commanded.

"Tackle!" Bulbasaur shouted as he charged again at the Pidgey but the Pidgey flew into the air, avoiding him.

"Where did he go?" Bulbasaur asked as he looked around wildly.

"Above you!" Squirtle shouted, pointing up.

"Huh?" Bulbasaur asked, looking up.

"Pidgey!" The Pidgey shouted as it began to fly down at Bulbasaur, a white light began to surround it.

"Dodge it!" Sonic shouted.

"Where?!" Bulbasaur cried as he blinked, trying to get rid of the dirt that clogged his vision. "Ahh!" Bulbasaur shouted as he was knocked to the ground.

"Bulbasaur!" Sonic cried, concern for his friend clear in his voice.

"I'm okay." Bulbasaur said as he stood up. "Just a little..."

"Your left!" Amy shouted.

"Wha...agh!" Bulbasaur cried out in pain as he was tackled once again.

"Sonic, do something!" Amy shouted, shaking his arm.

"What else do you expect me to do?!" Sonic shouted.

"Throw something at it!" Tails shouted.

"Oh yea." Sonic said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pokeball. "Go pokeball!" Sonic shouted as he threw the pokeball at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey?" The Pidgey said confused as the pokeball hit its wing. The ball opened and the bird was captured in a red light. The light pulled the Pidgey inside the ball and it closed. It dropped to the ground and began to shake.

"Bulbasaur, are you okay?" Sonic asked his partner.

"Do I look okay?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Uhh...not really." Sonic answered. Charmander face-palmed.

"Sonic, look." Tails said, pointing at the pokeball on the ground. The ball was shaking and the button in the middle was blinking as well. Suddenly it stop moving all together and a small click was heard.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Amy asked.

"Sonic caught Pidgey." Squirtle said, shocked.

"Really?" Sonic asked. Squirtle nodded. Sonic walked over to the unmoving pokeball and picked it up.

"Sonic, don't." Amy whispered. Sonic threw it into the air.

"Sonic!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Sonic asked, turning towards the gang. A white light spilled onto the ground and disappeared revealing the recently caught Pidgey.

"Who? What? Where?" The Pidgey asked, looking around confused.

"Hello Pidgey." Sonic said smiling. The Pidgey turned around and stared at Sonic.

"I can't believe you capture me in that stupid ball!" It shouted.

"Hey, he had to do something! You were attacking us!" Bulbasaur shouted.

"I was not! You were attacking me!" The Pidgey shouted. "You destory my home!" The Pidgey pointing to something in the grass. They all turned to see a small nest on the ground, broke in half.

"Opps. I think...I stepped on that." Tails said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ha! I knew it was you!" The Pidgey shouted.

"Hey! It isn't my fault!" Tails shouted. "You shouldn't have left your nest on the ground. In fact, why is it on the ground?! Shouldn't it be in a tree since you're a bird?" Tails asked confused.

"It's suppose to be in a tree?" Pidgey asked. Tails slapped himself.

"You aren't very bright, are you?" Charmander asked.

"I get that a lot." Pidgey said, smiling. Charmander let out a sigh.

"Can I please go back in my pokeball. He's giving me a headache." Charmander said. Amy giggled.

"So...now what?" Pidgey asked.

"You come with us. Welcome to the team." Sonic said, smiling.

"NO!" Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander shouted.

"Oh quiet you." Sonic said as he took out Bulbasaur's pokeball and returned him. Tails rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Squirtle, do you want to go back in your pokeball?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Squirtle said with a sigh. Tails took out Squirtle's pokeball and returned him. After talking to Charmander Amy did the same to Charmander.

"So...I'm your Pokemon now?" Pidgey asked.

"Yup!" Sonic said proudly.

"Cool...now what?" Pidgey asked, confused.

"You go back in your pokeball until I need you." Sonic said as he held up Pidgey's pokeball.

"Okay!" Pidgey shouted.

"Pidgey, return." Sonic said. A red light appeared and Pidgey was gone. Once he was gone Sonic smiled.

"Alright! I caught a Pidgey!" Sonic shouted, holding up the pokeball. "Man, I never felt this good in a long time!" Amy and Tails just rolled their eyes.

"Can we please get a move on?!" Amy shouted.

"Alright. Fine." Sonic said. They all then turned and headed down the path that was Route Two. Now that Sonic has found a new friend the gang now headed into Virdian Forest to continue their journey for the first badge.

**PokeRap- Tuesday (I don't own this!)**

**You guys up for the Pokérap?  
>There's 150 Pokémon. You gotta name 'em all!<br>I'm doing 32 today, so try to keep up.**

_Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,_  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!<em>

_Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix_  
><em>Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax<em>  
><em>Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow<em>  
><em>Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro<em>

_Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!_  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!<em>

_Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea_  
><em>Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell<em>  
><em>Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew<em>  
><em>Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu<em>

_At least 150 or more to see._  
><em>To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.<em>

**All right, how'd you do?  
>Loosen those lips, shake out that tongue!<br>Give it a rest, today's song is sung.  
>We'll be back tomorrow!<strong>

_Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,_  
><em>Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!<em>

**Sonic's Team**

**Bulbasaur- Level 6- Tackle, Growl**

**Pidgey- Level 5- Tackle, Sand Attack**

**Tails's Team**

**Squirtle- Level 5- Tackle, Tail Whip**

**Amy's Team**

**Charmander- Level 6- Scratch, Growl**

**Victoria- "Good chapter. Good chapter. By the way, guys the poll for who the gym leaders should be is going to close soon. In about a chapter or so since all they have to do is get past the forest. After that they'll be in Pewter City to face the gym leader and I can't really make the chapter if I don't know who the gym leader is going to be. So please hurry and vote. It will help me so much. **

**One more thing, you know how they added the new Fairy-type. Well I'm not sure if I should use it or not. It would help me so much if you told me in the comments what I should do. Remember, I'm not going to do this story by the game or the show. There might be a few bits though. Either way I need you to tell me if I should add the Fairy type or not. **

**Also I just remembered that the type chart has also changed during the seasons of Pokémon. I'm going to use the newest one since I'm sure that everyone knows it better then the old one. Thanks for reading guys!"**


End file.
